


A World Without Heir

by Tien



Series: 30 min challenges [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first 30 min Challenge I did!<br/>These are a collection of stories I wrote in under thirty minutes.<br/>Some are connected, like A World Without Heir and Whispers of the Wind. </p><p>--<br/>Basically John dies.<br/>Karkat copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Heir

There was no mistaking it. You won the game. The same door rose up before you. Only, this time you weren't watching it. In fact, you didn't even care it was there. You were only focusing on him.

Everyone gave you a wide birth when you stepped out of the portal. You were clutching him tight to your chest, his head resting on your shoulder. Blood seeped into your shirt and dripped to the ground. Your red tears mixed with the blood pooling in your arms. 

No one called you selfish for taking him somewhere private. Somewhere you could spend hours quietly sobbing, and then screaming into the surrounding woods. Nobody blamed you for not speaking when you eventually cradled his body again and brought him back to the main group. No other hands touched him from the moment you picked him up; to the moment you put him in the ground. And not a soul dared approach you in the days after when you stood vigil by his gravestone. Eventually you had to leave, you had to eat, and sleep, and live on. There wasn't anyone who blamed you. There wasn't anyone who talked to you about that day.

He was a god.

But taking the final blow, and allowing everyone else to escape and create a new world, a new start, that was the very definition of heroic.

He was a hero.

And a fool.

You loved him.

The days moved on, and you lived on. The new world was amazing; there was a peace you'd never experienced on Alternia. A calm that could never be mimicked again. Everyone did their part to keep the world a safe place, a good place. 

No one criticized your choice to never find another Matesprit. You didn't need a new one. The one you loved would always be that amazing windy boy with breathtaking blue eyes and an amazing smile. Emotions as strong as yours would never die, no matter the years. If you found someone else it would only be a lie; a horrible, awful lie. 

Some nights you would wake up screaming in your bed. Gasping for air and clutching your head tight. Your eyes see that day. You remember how he looked, those clear blue eyes strikingly contrasted against the red blood splashed against his cheek. You can still hear his voice, and the last words he ever said to you. Memories are evil that way. You can remember the good times, but the bad times always worm their way in. However, you think you'd be sadder if you forgot that moment. You never want to forget the precious seconds you had with him. You never want to forget the last kiss you shared with the only person you'll ever love.

You continued living; you could only isolate yourself for so long. Eventually you came out; eventually you spoke with your friends. You lived knowing it's what he wanted. Everything you had you threw into living a life he would have been proud of. Socializing, helping, building, all your efforts were making the world he died for perfect. 

There are days you think he's still with you. Watching over you, he's the wind that blows through your windows at night. The air you breathe every day. He's the breeze that ruffles your hair and turns the small windmill by your house. It's all him, you know it.

You often visit his grave. You will bring flowers in the same blue as his eyes. He's buried alone, on top of a cliff near your house. It overlooks the sea and is beautiful at sunset, or midnight. White flowers have grown up around the stone covering the area in light. You'd like to think he sees you. You believe he's there, sitting on the rock that bears his name watching you come up the hill. He's always smiling; at least, that's what you see. Kneeling down you touch your forehead to the ground and lay the blue flowers down. 

"Hey John," you say quietly. "How have you been?"

You proceed to tell him everything that has happened since your last visit. All the new changes and current events. You tell him when Dave and Terezi got engaged, and Rose and Kanaya after that. You love telling him about his friends, and how they're doing. You'd like to think he's laughing with you when you tell him how Dirk finally got the courage to confess to Jake, only to mess up horribly on the delivery in front of everyone. "They're living together now," you report.

Sometimes you just sit there in silence watching the ocean waters move and the sun dip beyond the horizon. There are times you spend the whole night quietly sitting next to his grave. There are also times you talk to him about the past. You tell him everything you told him when you were together.

You stand up and turn to leave. "John," you start, rubbing your eye before tears leak out, "John, I love you."

The wind blows around you stirring up petals from the surrounding flowers, each one feels like a little kiss on your skin. The air wraps itself around you, something you're used to by now. Your arms stretch out and you hug the open space around you, feeling the breeze caress your face.

You swear you can hear the wind whisper back.

"I love you too."


End file.
